


I Need You.

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Danny has nightmares, Steve comforts him.





	I Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.

Danny woke up screaming, his heart racing in his chest. Danny sighed, it was the third time this had happened this week. It was only Tuesday. Danny turned his head to look at his clock, which read 3 am in bright red lettering. Danny shook his head laying back against the headboard of his bed. The dream that had woken him this morning had been particularly vivid and brutal. 

Grace was with Rachel and Stan, so he hadn't woken anyone up with his early morning screaming. He sucked in deep breaths of air before exhaling slowly, desperately trying to fight off the panic he could feel beginning to bubble up in his chest. Once the panic some what subsided he rubbed harshly at his burning eyes, deciding to just start his day early. There was no way he was going to sleep after the nightmare he just had. 

He groaned, dragging himself from bed and over to his desk. He might as well try and be productive. He stifles a yawn and throws himself into sorting through all the bills littering his desk. 

Danny knew he was basically dead on his feet, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Kono walked into his office and approached him cautiously, one eyebrow raised in suspicion over his sleep deprived state. "You good bruh?" Danny nodded a small smile on his lips "I'm good, just not sleeping well and I've got a pounding headache." Kono gave him a quick nod of the head and a gentle smile before exiting his office. 

Steve offered to give him a ride which Danny was quick to accept. He knew he was in no state to be driving. 

Steve waited his body leaning against the side of Danny's camaro, maybe it was just the sleep deprivation, but Steve was looking even better then usual. Danny froze, using every ounce of energy he could summon to stop himself from drooling over his partner. 

Danny hastily shoved his feelings aside before he could do something stupid. "Come on Danno let's head to mine." Steve said as he walked up, one of his large hands landing on the small of Danny's back. Steve guided Danny over to the passenger side of the car. Steve frowned as he got into the other side but never said anything. 

"So why yours?" Danny questioned. Steve kept his eyes firmly on the road, "I was going to drop you home, but you look like death." Danny chuckled lightly before humming an agreement. Danny desperately tried to ignore the way the setting sun was reflecting in Steve's eyes. 

When they finally reached Steve's, the man finally turned to him and spoke. "Are you okay Danny?" His voice was flooded with concern as he took in his partners appearance. Danny gave him the largest grin he could manage "all good super seal, just tired." 

Danny quickly moved to open the door, Steve slid his hand over Danny's shoulder to grip the back of his neck tightly. A warning to stop evading the question. "Danny." Steve whispered his voice pleading. Danny shook his head, pulling himself from Steve's grip. "We are talking about this later." Steve demanded. Danny bit his lip "Okay" he agrees, knowing there is no way out of this. Steve locks Danny with an intense, soul searching gaze that left Danny weak at the knees before exiting the car. 

Danny looked up from where he had been dozing off on the couch, only to find Steve staring down at him, his beautiful eyes flooded with concern. 

"How long since you slept Danny?" Steve asked his voice loud in the quite house. Danny sat up his head sinking to his hands. "I've been getting around 3 hours a night since Saturday." Steve winces "oh babe..." Danny's breath catches in his throat as tears well in his eyes over the gentleness of Steve's voice. "I'm okay, I promise." Danny gave him a smile, but even he knew it didn't reach his eyes. 

Steve went quiet for a moment lost in thought, before making a decision."you're staying here tonight." Danny sputtered surprised. "I'm what?" Steve rolled his eyes fondly, before softening. "Most people they find it easier to relax when they know someone is there. It might help you sleep." Danny tilted his head to the side considering it. "Okay." Steve looked surprised."you're not even going to argue?" Danny chuckled "you know as well as I do that I'm extremely stubborn but I'm too tired right now. If you think it'll help well then I'm game." Steve frowned, but nodded. 

Steve offered Danny a pair of sweats and an old worn shirt with the navy seal crest stitched on, along with an unused toothbrush. Danny locked himself in the bathroom rubbing at his tired eyes. He made quick work of brushing his teeth and getting changed. He felt relief flooding through him as the uneasiness from being tired began to dissipate being replaced by a comforting warmth that settled in his chest. Which he promptly ignored in favour of pushing his feeling to the back of his mind. He refused to let his feelings towards Steve ruin the friendship they had, no matter how much it hurt.

When he walked back into the living room he threw his folded clothes onto the coffee table. Steve raised an eyebrow in his direction. Maybe he used more force then strictly neccessary. Steve pointed towards the stairs that led up to his room. "I'll be up there if you need anything, try and get some sleep Danno." 

Danny settled against the couch, checking his phone before placing it on the coffee table beside him. He snuggled into the blankets inhaling the scent of laundry detergent and something musky and heavy that was just Steve. Laying in the darkness of Steve's house, with nothing but the light of the moon to illuminate the room, he could finally acknowledge just how safe and in love Steve made him feel. Danny hummed softly as his eyelids began to droop and sleep consumed him. 

Danny was used to having horrible nightmares, that brought out his worst fears. Tonight though, tonight was the worst he has ever had. 

He was watching as Steve was ruthlessly tortured. He watched his best friend being hit repeatedly, before Wo Fat plunged a knife deep into his abdomin. All Danny could do was watch as blood poured from the wound, frozen as Steve cried in pain begging for Danny to help him. 

He screamed himself awake, tears falling from his eyes. "Steve, I'm so sorry." He cried, chest heaving as he struggled against the tight grip holding him in place. 

"Danny! It's okay, I'm here. You're okay. You need to breathe for me." Steve whispered against his ear, holding his squirming partner firmly against his chest. Danny finally managed to catch a breath his screaming simmering down to harsh little sobs. 

"S..sorry." Danny whispered his voice hoarse from the screaming, he pulled away from Steve, turning to face him on the couch. Steve kept a firm grip on his shoulders, keeping him grounded. Steve frowned, rubbing soothing circles into Danny's shoulders. "Don't be sorry Danno, you didn't do anything wrong." Steve blew out a deep breath through his nose pulling Danny back against his body. One arm winding around his back, coming to rest just above his hip, the other cupping the back of his head. 

"It's okay Danny, I've got you now." A tear slowly slid down Danny's flushed face. "He was hurting you again, and...I..I couldn't do anything!" Danny gasps out his voice shaky. "Shh baby, it's okay. I'm here and I'm okay." Steve nuzzled his face into Danny's throat comforting the smaller man. They both froze, Steve went to pull away, worried he'd made Danny uncomfortable. Danny melted against Steve, his chest swelling at the per name. 

Steve exhaled slowly, relaxing against Danny too. "How about you come to bed with me?" Danny looked up at him big blue eyes locked on Steve's. "You'd let me sleep in your bed?" Steve smiled gently his fingertips tangling in Danny's hair. "Of course I would Danno, I trust you." 

Steve took Danny by the hand gently guiding him towards the bedroom. Danny stood awkwardly beside him, Silent and unsure and hoping he wasn't dreaming. "Am I dreaming?" He questioned unsure of himself, Steve spun around taking Danny's hands in his and pulling him down to the bed till they are laying side by side, their faces inches apart. "Does this feel like a dream?" Steve asked leaning in his warm breath ghosting over Danny's supple lips. "N...No." Danny stuttered Steve's lips brushing his lightly. Danny melts into the kiss. "I think I'm in love with you." He whispers against Steve's lips, Steve pulls back locking eyes with Danny."I know I love you." He responds wrapping Danny up in his arms, placing a loving kiss to his temple. "Go to sleep Danno."


End file.
